Double Take
by That Guy Who Ships Niff
Summary: When the Warblers arrive in Miami for Nationals, Jeff is mistaken for Austin Moon, who turns out to be his long-lost little brother, But Nick, fearing he may lose his boyfriend, accidentally reveals a secret that costs him the love of his life. Will Jeff, living the life of the rich and famous, go back to his one true love? Niff, Huntbastian, Auslly, Dez/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: Hey, guys, this is my first real attempt at a crossover story. I'm also new to _Austin & Ally_, so if they're not spot-on, I apologize, but please leave your comments and if I should continue this. I have it all planned out. Enjoy!

* * *

"We're going to win Nationals, right?" Hunter Clarington shouted over the excited chatters of the Dalton Academy Warblers as the airport bus pulled into their Miami hotel. "Niff, separate!" Hunter pulled said couple apart.

"God, Hunt, like you and Seb don't do it enough," Nick grumbled. "Hey!" A paper ball hit him in the head. "Louis!"

"What?" Louis called He popped up from his seat, pulling his headphones off. "What'd I do?"

"You're throwing paper balls again!" Nick accused. Louis stifled a snicker.

"Nick, those were me," Quint called, coming up next to Louis.

"Just wait til we get out, Carpenter." Nick narrowed his brown eyes and Quint sank in his seat.

"Duval, threaten my boy again and I'll cut you!" Kenny Whitfield shouted.

"Keep being a damn wigger and I'll smack you, Kenny!" Joel Richardson called.

"Bring it, Richardson!" Kenny challenged. The short brunet boy stood up and moved towards Kenny when a sharp whistle made everyone flinch.

"Silence!" Sebastian Smythe ordered and the bus went quiet. "People, if we are not united, we will not win Nationals."

"Seb's right. We need another epic mash-up like the "_Let's Go Crazy_"/"_Under Pressure_" mash-up," Louis piped up. "Joel, what do you got?"

"You expected me to mash up songs on this trip?" Joel asked. "Shit, I was asleep the whole plane ride."

"Don't you have any ambition?" Ted yelled. "All you do is insult us and tell us to go fuck ourselves!"

"I beg your pardon, _Theodore_. _I_ am the reason the Warblers are at Nationals in the first place! I made all those winning mash-ups!" Joel stormed out of the bus and into the hotel.

"Great, just great. I hope you're proud of yourself, Ted," Nick said, chasing after Joel, followed by Jeff.

* * *

"Joel, come on!" Nick shouted, running after Joel, who ran out onto the beach. "Can we talk about it?"

"Nick, I'm fine!" Joel sat down by the water. Jeff had lagged behind and was bent over a nearby fence, panting.

"Austin!" A high-pitched voice called out. Jeff looked around and saw a tall red-haired boy running over to him. "Where have you been? You have rehearsal in half an hour! Come on!" The boy grabbed Jeff's arm and dragged him off the beach despite Jeff's protests.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked.

"To the studio, silly!" The boy said excitedly.

"Nick!"

* * *

"Dez, who is this?" A brunette asked the boy. Jeff looked around the room at all the gadgets and back at the girl who was looking oddly at him.

"It's Austin!"

"Dez, that is not Austin. Yes, he is blond. Yes, he is tall. And yes, he is hot." Jeff blanched at this. The girl turned to him. "Say something."

"Uh, my name's Jeff," Jeff replied lamely.

"See? He doesn't sound like Austin," another girl, a heavyset girl with braids, said. "Dez, you idiot. You brought back the wrong guy."

"Stop calling me an idiot," the boy named Dez whined. "Geez, Trish, you're so..."

"So _what_? Please tell me. So _what_?!" Trish demanded. Jeff was reminded of the Warblers.

"Everybody stop it!" A tall blond boy walked into the room. "Trish! Dez! Separate sides of the room!" The two looked guilty and moved obediently. "Ally." The brunette smiled. "Who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Jeff. I take it you're Austin." Jeff extended his hand and Austin shook it. "Hey, is that a crescent-moon birthmark on your wrist?"

"What? This?" Austin examined his left wrist. "Yeah. Why?"

"I have one too," Jeff whispered, rolling up his blazer sleeve. Jeff's was the opposite of Austin's. The two boys put their wrists next to each other; the shape fit perfectly.

"Oh my God," Ally muttered. "It's like you're brothers!"

"There is only one way to solve this," Austin said, taking a deep breath and pulling out his phone. He pressed a number and the phone rang.

"Austin, honey, why the surprise call?" A female voice asked.

"Mom, I have a question. Do I have a brother?" Silence followed this before a cough.

"Why do you ask?"

"Mom, there is a boy here who looks a lot like me and he has a crescent-moon birthmark that matches mine." Austin looked up at Jeff. "What's your last name?"

"Sterling."

"Jeff Sterling."

"Austin, you have a brother." Austin's father came onto the line. "His name is Jeffrey and he was born two years before you. Your mother and I were deemed unfit to raise a child at the time and Child Services took him from us and placed him in foster care."

"You guys held this secret from me? That I have a big brother? Someone who could have protected me?"

"We're so sorry, Austin, but Jeff's foster mom kept him away from us after our marriage. We tried to keep in touch, but we couldn't," Austin's mother said. "How is he?"

"I'm fine," Jeff spoke up. "I live in Ohio and I'm a senior at Dalton Academy. I'm here for Nationals with my Glee club, the Warblers. I have lots of friends and a boyfriend. His name is Nick. We've been best friends since kindergarten."

"You're gay?" Dez blurted out.

"Shut it!" Trish smacked his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm gay. Do you have a problem with that?" Jeff looked at Dez, who shook his head quickly and hid behind Austin.

"I-I should call Nick." Jeff pulled out his phone and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Nicky?"

"Jeff, where are you? I found Joel, but you disappeared. Are you okay?" Nick was frantic.

"Nick, I'm fine. I found out I have a little brother though," Jeff said.

"A little brother? How old are we talking?"

"Austin's 15. I was a foster kid."

"Wow. Is he cute?"

"Nicholas Wayne Duval!"

"I'm kidding, Jeff. Calm down," Nick chuckled.

"Well, I'll be back soon. I can't just leave him now. We just met."

"You be safe, Jeffy. I love you."

"Love you too." Jeff hung up and walked back downstairs where Trish and Dez were bickering again.

"Why can't you listen to my ideas?" Dez whined.

"Because they're always stupid!" Trish retorted. Jeff walked over and put an arm around Austin.

"Hey, little bro." Austin grinned and hugged Jeff. "Are they always like this?"

"Yep. Trish is my manager and Dez is my best friend, so all they do is argue," Austin explained.

"Yeah, I Googled you. Dude, you're an overnight sensation. That's awesome! I knew there was someone else in this family that was talented."

"You sing?"

"Um, hello? Glee club? I'm one hell of a dancer too."

"No way," Austin shook his head.

"You're on, bro."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sure there's more talent in our family, but you don't look the part," Austin said, looking his older brother up and down.

"Well, thanks to my dance moves and my Glee club's harmonizing, we got to Nationals," Jeff explained, raising an eyebrow. He pulled out his iPod and picked a song. "Watch this."

"_You are young and so am I_

_And this is wrong, but who am I to judge?_

_You feel like heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me, this is enough_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_You are young and I am scared_

_You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care_

_And I can feel your heart beat_

_You know exactly where to take me_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_,"

Jeff sang, putting on a dance routine. Austin, Ally, Dez, and Trish looked at each other in awe.

"What'd you think?" Jeff asked once he finished.

"Well, I stand corrected," Austin chuckled.

"We're still trying to think of songs for the competition," Jeff mused. "There's Joel, one of the other Warblers, he's the one who writes the mash-ups that win."

"How about—?" Dez started to say, but Trish clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We don't need any more stupid suggestions," she snapped, obviously still fuming over their earlier argument. "Why don't you go make yourself useful and leave?"

"B-but—" Dez stammered, but frowned and left the building.

"Now then, you were saying?" Trish put on an optimistic face, turning to Jeff and Austin.

* * *

Dez wandered down by the beach and saw a short brunet boy writing furiously in a notebook. He walked over and sat down across from him.

"Hi, I'm Dez," he said brightly. The boy looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey, what's up? I'm Joel." Joel extended a hand and Dez shook it.

"What are you doing?" Dez cocked his head to peer at Joel's writing.

"I'm trying to think of a mash-up for Nationals. I'm a member of the Warblers from Dalton Academy in Ohio…"

"Yeah, I met Jeff. He's my best friend Austin's older brother."

"Are you a local?" Joel asked, tapping his pen on his ear.

"Mm-hmm, Austin's an overnight sensation, I'm his director, his girlfriend Ally is his songwriter, and Ally's best friend Trish is his manager," Dez explained. Before Joel could ask his next question, Dez answered it. "Austin just found out Jeff's his older brother and Trish kicked me out. She said they don't need any more stupid suggestions."

"Aw, dude, I'm sure your suggestions aren't stupid," Joel said comfortingly, putting his hand on Dez's. Dez looked up into Joel's brown eyes and saw something he hadn't noticed. Joel looked like Austin; like a shorter, darker-haired Austin. He blinked and realized something: if his crush on Austin wouldn't materialize into something more, especially now since he has Ally, maybe Joel could fill the void.

"Hey, Joel?" The boy looked at him, eyes filled with interest. "Um, c-can I…"

"I think I know where this is going," Joel smiled, leaning over the table and pecking Dez on the lips. "Was that it?" Dez nodded silently.

* * *

"Dude, Jeff, you should come on tour with us. We leave in two days," Austin was saying. He sat next to Jeff on the Sonic Boom counter. Ally and Trish were chatting animatedly across the room. "It'd be a great chance to spend some quality time together."

"I'd love to, Austin. I really would," Jeff replied, "but I'm worried about Nick."

"He can come with us. He sounds like a really great guy. It'd be an honor to meet the guy who makes my big bro so happy." Austin slung an arm on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff hopped off the counter and turned to Austin.

"Let me just talk it over with him, okay?" Austin nodded and hugged Jeff, who smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

"Damn it, can't any of you follow a simple dance routine?!" Hunter yelled. "Just because Jeff isn't here to lead you little bastards through it step by step does not mean you can do this to me!"

"God, Hunter, calm the hell down," Louis called out. "Why don't you go get your rocks off with Sebastian and let us have some peace?"

"Herlihy, you should mind your own fucking business!" Hunter shouted, pointing at the boy with a shaking finger.

"Do you want me to tell _everyone_ how Sebastian calms you down?" Other Warblers looked at Louis in curiosity. "It all starts when they get naked and then Sebastian gets behind Hunter—not in the way you'd be thinking—and Seb…"

"Louis!" Sebastian interrupted. "Stop it!" Hunter looked ready to jump Louis, but Cameron and Josh were holding him back.

"Hey, guys, what's going…?" Jeff walked in and stopped. "Why does Hunter look ready to kill? Louis, what did you do?"

"Why do you immediately suspect that I started it?" Louis said indignantly.

"Because ninety-eight percent of the time, you _do_ start it." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, please, I start like forty-nine percent of them. You and Nick are the other fifty-one," Louis scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Louis, go take your deep breathing exercises Miss Watson assigned you!" Joel ordered, coming into the room. Louis rolled his eyes and stalked off into a corner.

"And where were you, Richardson?" Hunter demanded, towering over the brunet.

"Well, if a certain someone named Ted would apologize, we wouldn't have a problem in the first place," Joel said, smirking.

Ted sighed heavily and walked over to Joel. "I'm sorry, Joel," he said.

"Apology accepted," Joel said. "I'm actually glad you pissed me off. I just met the cutest guy."

"What's his name? Does he even exist?" Hunter sneered.

"Go screw yourself, Clarington," Joel said, not bothering to look at the captain. "His name is Dez and he's so cute."

"Tall lanky redhead?" Jeff asked and Joel nodded.

"He already told me he met you and it turns out you have a little brother. I heard the whole spiel. Don't need to hear it again," Joel shrugged. "Anyway, I've got a date so I'm out. By the way, Hunter, keep yelling at them and you won't have a competition to win. Laters."

"Joel! Get back here!" Hunter ordered, but Joel simply flipped him off and went upstairs.

"You have a little brother, Jeff?" Cameron asked. Jeff nodded and went into the story.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Hope you guys are enjoying this. Leave a review?


End file.
